The present invention relates to assembly of truck bodies for a type of body such as on a dry freight van or a van such as may be adapted for refrigerated use, and to interfitting shaped parts which allow ease of fabrication.
Prior art means for assembling a truck body of such a van has usually followed the pattern of placing rear and front assemblies on an underframe assembly, clamping side walls to the underframe assembly, and then lowering a roof assembly onto the shell of front, rear, and sides. The shell walls would be fitted into roof rail openings. The shell must then be hand drilled along the roof rail, front corner posts, and rear corner posts for rivets and through posts for bolts with the work completed by riveting by a two man operation, a driver and a bucker.